creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Peach
I was up all night searching for downloadable roms, I glanced at my digital alarm clock that sat on the nearby coffee table. It was three O' clock already? I clicked out of my browser and took a look at the clock on my tablet, just to be sure. There, on the corner of my screen showed the current time. Three O'clock A.M? I guess my alarm clock actually showed the correct time for once. Maybe my mother reset it while I was attending school? It wasn't working for the past nine days. Perhaps I'll ask her about it tomorrow, if I remember. I shrugged it off and proceeded to reopen my internet browser. "Huh? Did I open this window earlier?" I stared at the bright pink page on my screen. Maybe if I scroll down, I'll find something on this page. Maybe it will refresh my memory a bit. I slid my finger upward on my touch-screen, making it scroll down. On the very bottom of the page there was a slightly transparent download button. Out of instinct, I clicked it like an idiot. What was I thinking?! The download began. Here comes another virus for my wonderful tablet! Well fuck, it was good while it lasted. Once the download had finished, I decided to check out the mysterious file. I reluctantly opened up my download folder, to my surprise it was actually one of the ROMs I just happen to be searching up not too long ago! How could I forget? I snickered a bit before extracting the RAR file. I felt so stupid.. There it was! I finally had Super Princess Peach as a ROM file. Now I can play it on my beloved Nintendo DS emulator! I bounced up and down with excitement, my chair making a small creaking noise as I did so. I dragged the file named SPP.ROM into my emulator app. The ROM started loading into the emulator. Within a few seconds, the game's title screen finally popped up. The back-round music echoed a bit as it played, it was nothing too bad. At least the music wasn't choppy or distorted. That would have been frustrating! At that moment, I hit the start button. The game started out the way it was supposed to. Shoving some minor lags aside, I was enjoying myself until I reach the second level. The lag intensified, the game itself seemed to be moving approximately ten frames per minute according to the emulator. I stared at those numbers on the screen in disbelief. It has never done this before, not even on 3D games! Looking to the bright side of this situation, the back-round music was playing fine. I silently applauded myself for noticing the less important things. I'm sick of this game already. I'll just buy an actual copy on Ebay or something. I tapped the exit button aggressively on my app in attempt to close the emulator. Nothing happened! Why is this bloody google play app failing to do its job? Oh that's right, its from google play, that is why. Suddenly, the screen flashed to the game over screen. "Really?" I mumbled in annoyance, letting out a loud unamused snort from my nose . I continued to tap the exit button as if I were playing cookie clicker, but with an exit button. The game-over screen flashed to a very bright pink color. On the center of the screen there were distorted captions that read "You lose!" going up, down, and across the screen. It looked as if a kindergartner had taken down the classroom's paper decorations of the alphabet and threw them everywhere as if it were confetti. I tapped the captions a couple of times. Then it occurred to me- I don't remember this being in the game. After several minutes of tapping the captions like a clueless foreigner.They finally changed to "Did I win?" The background music changed as well. Instead of the Happy-go lucky music that was playing seconds ago, I was now listening to Peach's voice constantly repeat what the captions said. I threw the tablet across the room. This was getting too creepy! The device shut off as soon as it hit the wall. I could still hear her voice right behind me, getting closer. Something or someone reached over my shoulders, something which felt like hands. It was silky.. Soft.. Almost as if they were wearing gloves. My heart wouldn't stop pounding, I tried to scream but it only came out as a whisper. I've never been this scared in my entire life. "Looks like I won this game, Anne." A high pitch voice whispered into my ear. After that I blacked out. October 12, 2014 GIRL FOUND MURDERED IN HER HOME! Around 4:60 A.M, a girl named Anne Cortez has been found deceased on a gaming chair. According to observations, many are assuming she had been stabbed repeatedly with the pointed tip of an umbrella. Anne's killer has not been found and is still on the loose. If anyone has any information, please contact us! Category:Cringe